Un futur douleureux
by Irina Malefoy
Summary: Au cour d'un étrange incident, James et Liy sont emmenés à Poudlard alors que harry est en 6ème année. Làbas ils apprendront des choses qu'ils auraient du ignorer et interesseront un certains Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Une retenue étrange**

Lily Evans venait de se réveiller et afficha immédiatement un air mécontent. En effet la sonnerie de son réveil, avait interrompu un rêve très agréable, qu'elle peinait déjà à se rappeler en détails. Après un dernier soupir, la jeune fille se résigna à quitter son lit à baldaquin, aux rideaux rouges et or, couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Après s'être douché et habillé, Lily descendit dans la salle commune, qui était anormalement bruyante. C'est en descendant la dernière marche, que la préfète en chef découvrit la cause de tout ce vacarme. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, plus souvent surnommés les Maraudeurs par les élèves de Poudlard, étaient en train de se battre à coup de coussins. A la vue de ce spectacle, Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'ils soient devenus plus intelligents ces quatre là ne cessaient de se comporter comme des enfants.

Elle observa plusieurs minutes, James qui riait aux éclats pendant qu'il étouffait à moitié Sirius, qui se débattait en grognant. La Gryffondor eut un sourire attendrit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se sentir si bien avec James Potter. Et pourtant cela allait faire six mois, depuis le 7 novembre, pour être précise, qu'elle sortait avec le brun. Cela avait étonné la majorité des élèves, certains allant même jusqu'à dire que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor avait utilisé un philtre d'amour sur Lily. Au départ cette rumeur avait mise la rousse dans une colère noire, mais aujourd'hui elle en riait plus qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'elle admettait volontiers que rien ne montrait qu'elle et James allaient devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, puis beaucoup plus quelques semaines plus tard. La Gryffondor elle-même avait du mal à expliquer comment tout cela s'était passé. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est que pendant les deux mois ou elle n'avait pas vu James, celui-ci ainsi que les autres Maraudeurs, avaient énormément mûris. A la rentrée, finit les moqueries, les blagues douteuses et la méchanceté gratuite. Tout les quatre avaient néanmoins gardé leur côté joyeux, joueur et impulsif. La jeune rousse s'était surprise à apprécier leur compagnie et à rire de leurs idioties. C'est pour cela que ce fameux jour d'automne quand James profita d'une ballade au bord du lac, pour lui demander pour la énième fois de sortir avec lui, la jeune fille étonna le brun en acceptant, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Mais jamais même dans ses rêves la préfète en chef ne s'était douté que leur relation deviendrait vraiment sérieuse.

Elle en arrêta là ses pensées, quand James remarqua que sa petite amie était déjà debout. Il lui fit un grand sourire, puis alla vers elle, libérant Sirius par la même occasion. Une fois que les deux amoureux eurent fini de s'embrasser, les cinq Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois installée, Lily contempla le plafond magique, l'air rêveur en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les idées des Maraudeurs pour tuer leur professeur de potions. Même si la Gryffondor trouvait l'idée loin d'être bête elle perdit vite le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à leur conversation, submergée par une vague de nostalgie.

Lily baissa la tête, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment triste mais elle apréhendait le moment ou elle sera obligé de quitter Poudlard. Moment qui était dans seulement deux mois. Ce château était un vrai cocon pour elle, c'est ici qu'elle avait vécu tant de choses, découverts des sentiments qui lui étaient inconnus. C'est là que la jeune fille avait rencontré James… La Gryffondor releva la tête et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle dévisagea chaque élève présent, même les Serpentard qui ne la portaient pas dans leurs cœurs, comme pour graver ces lieux dans sa mémoire.

-Lily, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La préfète tourna la tête vers James qui la regardait l'air inquiet, une main posé sur son épaule. Ce simple geste réchauffa le cœur de la Gryffondor qui se senti aller mieux.

-C'est rien, juste un petit coup de blues.

-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joies, mais il faudrait peut être se rendre à notre cours de potions. Slughorn déteste les retardataires, intervint Remus.

Dans un bel ensemble les trois autres Maraudeurs se levèrent en grognant. Lily eut un léger rire en voyant leurs mines déconfites. Il est vrai que le professeur Slughorn est quelqu'un d'assez spécial. Pas méchant mais opportuniste. Il ne s'entourait que de personnes célèbres et avait crée un club réunissant des élèves possédant un grand potentiel. La préfète en faisait partie, ce qui ne la faisait pas apprécier son professeur bien au contraire.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle de classe, les Maraudeurs s'installèrent chacun à une extrémité de la pièce. En effet, Slughorn avait jugé préférable de les mettre le moins en contact possible. Surtout que ce cours se passait avec les Serpentard se qui faisait augmenter les risques d'accidents de 60. C'est pour ses raisons que Lily qui faisait équipe avec James se retrouvait pour son malheur juste devant le bureau de Slughorn. Etonamant la plus grande partie du cours se passa bien, tout les élèves étant concentré sur une potion très difficile à réaliser, et qui permettait de plonger dans un sommeil quasi comateux la personne qui buvait ce philtre. Cette mixture était d'autant plus dangereuse que les experts connaissaient encore assez mal ses effets secondaires.

Donc le cours se déroulait dans le plus grand calme, et malheureusement il fallait que James soit très rancunier. En effet, Elsa Zabini, une élève de Serpentard, avait trafiqué la potion des deux Gryffondor, le cours dernier. Bien entendu, ils avaient reçu un P à cause de cette tricherie. Le brun qui avait apparemment décidé de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, entreprit de verser un flacon rempli de pattes de cafards dans le chaudron de la Serpentard. Lily lui chuchotait d'arrêter, il suffisait que Slughorn ou Zabini lève la tête pour…

-Mr Potter arrêtez ça immédiatement !

… trop tard le prof l'avait vu. Au même moment la potion de la Serpentard se mit à bouillir en devenant rose. Même si Lily trouvait ce rose bonbon pailleté d'argent très beau, sa n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Slughorn qui malgré tout ses efforts n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître la mixture.

-Sortez, le cours est fini ! Quand à vous Mr Potter et Miss Evans j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir !

Sans un mot de plus, il les mit dehors en claquant la porte.

Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'elle était en retenue et qu'elle faisait perdre des points à sa maison. Et en plus pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. La Gryffondor lança un regard noir à son petit ami et partit en trombe dans son dortoir, laissant un James décontenancé derrière elle. La préfète ne quitta sa chambre que quelques heures plus tard, pour se rendre en cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques. Arrivée dans le parc, ou se trouvait déjà son professeur ainsi que plusieurs licornes, la jeune fille s'installa contre un arbre, continuant de lancer des regards lourds de reproches à James. Alors que le cour commençait grâce à l'arrivée des Poussoufle, Remus s'asseya à côté de la rousse.

-Tu sais Lily, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir, il s'est laissé emballer c'est tout.

-Je croyais qu'il avait changé, mais en fait ce n'est qu'un prétentieux complètement idiot.

-Je suis sur que tu ne le penses pas. Sa va s'arranger, tu verras.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par leur professeur qui rappelait à l'ordre Sirius. Remus ria doucement en voyant son ami lancer un drôle de regard l'air surpris, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-Sirius est très rêveur en ce moment, remarqua Lily pour changer de sujet. Pourquoi ?

-Ca doit être l'amour.

-C'est-à-dire, demanda Lily avec un regard interrogateur.

-Eh bien Sirius et Héléna on enfin mit leurs fiertés de côté et ils sortent ensemble.

-Qui est Héléna ?

-Héléna White, septième année Serpentard. Tu vois qui c'est maintenant ?

-Ah oui, la fille avec qui il n'arrête pas de jouer au chat et à la souris.

-Exactement.

Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Malheureusement se sont toujours les moments que l'on n'attend avec le moins d'impatience qui viennent le plus vite et le soir avait déjà été entamé. Lily marchait au côté de James en direction des cachots. Alors que le brun n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser depuis une dizaine de minutes la préfète, elle, préférait faire la sourde oreille. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de potions qui s'ouvrit toute seule et se referma immédiatement après qu'ils furent entrés. A côté du chaudron de Zabini se trouvait un petit mot leurs disant que tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen de faire disparaître la potion, la porte resterait fermé. Lily poussa un soupir excédé ; la nuit risquait d'être longue.

En effet cela faisait déjà près de quatre heures que les deux Gryffondor se trouvaient là. Ils avaient tout essayé, sorts, potions, méthodes moldus mais rien ne fonctionnait. On aurait dit que l'étrange liquide rose était incrusté dans le chaudron. Lily qui commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue s'installa contre le récipient et mit les mains dans ses poches. La, un bout de papier attira son attention. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils intrigués et le sortit, il contenait les chiffres 25051997, écrit de sa main. La préfète mit quelques minutes à se rappelait que c'était le mot de passe de la salle de bain des Préfets. Décidemment la fatigue la rendait assez lente à comprendre. Elle jeta le bout de papier dans les airs, et celui-ci atterrit dans la mystérieuse potion. Immédiatement le breuvage se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite en poussant un sifflement aigu. James et Lily se levèrent précipitamment et se postèrent face au chaudron regardant l'étrange phénomène. En effet maintenant la mixture se transformait petit à petit en une épaisse fumée rose foncé qui enveloppait toute la pièce, tandis que le chaudron se vidait. Bientôt Lily ne distinguait plus rien, même plus James qui pourtant se trouvait à seulement deux mètres d'elle. La jeune fille se sentit vraiment paniqué quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

Le personnage de Héléna White ne m'appartient pas il est à Lily qui à eut la gentillesse d'accepter que je le mentionne dans certains chapitres.

D'ailleurs sa me fait penser que rien n'est à moi et tout est à J.K.Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le présent dans le futur.**

Lily poussa un hurlement et tâtonna autour d'elle à la recherche du moindre soutient. L'épaisse fumée rose tournait de plus en plus vite autour d'elle, lui donnant le vertige. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans le vide total.

-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La Gryffondor entendit James parler, mais cette voix lui semblait lointaine alors que le jeune homme ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Et d'un coup tout s'arrêta. Plus de fumée, plus de vide. Plus de vertiges.

Face à ce brusque changement les deux adolescents tombèrent au sol, dans un bruit mou. James jura. Lily releva la tête et constata avec stupeur une vingtaine de visages, qui l'observaient avec un air aussi étonné que le sien. La première pensée de la jeune fille fut de se dire, qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit dans cette étrange fumée, et que maintenant les cours avaient repris.

-C'est qui tout ces petits ? s'interrogea James d'une voix où perçait l'exaspération.

La Gryffondor observa plus attentivement les enfants qui se trouvaient là. Sûrement des premières années. De Serdaigle et Gryffondor, si l'on en croyait les uniformes qu'ils portaient. Seulement aucun de ces élèves ne lui disait quelque chose, elle ne les connaissait pas, la préfète en était sure.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, qu'un homme aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu, sortit de la réserve de potions et s'exclama d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure :

-Pourrais-je savoir la cause de tout ce raffut ?

Sa voix ressemblait à un murmure certes, mais à un murmure menaçant.

-Regarde moi ça, on dirait le père de Snivellus, fit remarquer James à Lily avec un reniflement méprisant.

La rousse du avouer qu'il avait raison et acquiesçât silencieusement. L'homme qui ressemblait à Rogue, tourna la tête vers eux et la préfète vit passer une lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux sombres, très vite remplacé par de la haine pure.

-Potter que faîtes vous là ! Vous avez décidé de venir pourrir MON époque ! Oh je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Chez le directeur !

Il avait commencé à hurler, ce qui pétrifia l'assemblée, puis il prit James, toujours ébahi, par le bras avant de le traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La Gryffondor courra à la suite de Rogue, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, aussi étonnant cela soit-il.

-Mais lâchez –le ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ?

Il lui lança à peine un regard et continua sa route, sous une flopée de jurons de la part de James. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue représentant un griffon. Lily savait que son petit ami connaissait très bien cette statue, qui cachait le bureau d'Albums Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Et effectivement, le jeune homme grimaça en reconnaissant l'endroit.

-Patacitrouille à la mangue, dit Rogue.

C'était sûrement le mot de passe, car les escaliers apparurent, les menant chez le directeur. Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous devez faire quelque chose ! Je ne supporterais pas de voir ce petit crétin arrogant ici et …

-Du calme Sévérus, du calme, lui répondit Dumbledore en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. – Vous pourriez laisser rentrer les jeunes gens que vous avez emmenés, pour commencer.

Avec une moue dégoûtée Rogue s'effaça. La vue du directeur de Poudlard fit stopper Lily au milieu de la pièce. Il avait au moins prit vingt ans ! Ce n'était pas possible.

Quand Albus Dumbledore, reconnut les deux adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui, une lueur d'étonnement apparut dans son regard. Cela n'échappa pas à la Gryffondor.

-Excusez moi, mais est ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui se passe ?

-Chaque chose en son temps Miss Evans. Si vous vous asseyez tout les trois, se sera déjà plus confortable pour parler.

Chacun obtempéra et le silence se fit. Rogue ne pouvant se retenir finit par perdre son calme légendaire.

-Mais bon sang renvoyez les dans leur époque ! Je suis ébahi de voir ce minable de Potter traîner encore dans mes pattes.

-Et moi je suis ébahi de constater qu'un idiot tel que toi, _Snivellus,_ ait pu être professeur, rétorqua James.

Puis il se tourna vers le directeur.

-Parce qu'on est dans le futur, je me trompe ?

La préfète en chef fut étonnée d'entendre l'analyse de James. Elle-même n'osait pas penser à cette éventualité. Mais il est vrai qu'avec toutes ses bêtises, Lily avait tendance à oublier que son petit ami était assez intelligent.

-En effet, lui répondit Dumbledore, nous sommes le 25 mai 1997. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, comment avez-vous fait pour venir dans le futur ?

-Et bien, commença Lily, nous avions fait une potion d'Adorme et James à _malencontreusement_ fait tomber des pattes de cafards dans la potion.

-Mais quel crétin, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Lily se dépêcha de continuer son histoire avant que le Gryffondor ne réagissent. Enfin elle termina son récit légèrement essoufflée et attendit la réponse de Dumbledore.

-La potion Adorme est toujours très mystérieuse pour le peuple sorcier. Cela risque d'être difficile de trouver une solution. Sévérus je souhaiterais que vous vous chargiez personnellement de cette affaire. Et pas la peine de discuter, ajouta-t-il, en voyant Rogue ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Le directeur se leva et emmena les deux adolescents devant un tableau représentant un centaure à l'air sérieux.

-Voilà l'entrée de vos appartements provisoire. Le mot de passe est Gin citron. Un peu plus tard quelqu'un viendra pour vous procurer une baguette, étant donné que les vôtres sont restées dans le passé. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin. Bonne après-midi.

Il s'éloigna pendant que les deux Gryffondor pénétraient dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la salle commune des Gryffondor avec ses couleurs rouges et or. La pièce était petite mais chaude et chaleureuse. Un petit feu crépitait dans un coin de la pièce à côté de deux fauteuils rouge moelleux. De l'autre côté se dressait un petit bureau en bois et au milieu se trouvait un immense tapis rouge possédant de fin fils doré. Lily se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans cet endroit.

-Tu te rend compte on est dans le futur ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'est devenus notre vie et celle de Lunard, Patmol et Queudver.

-Ah non James au contraire c'est effrayant ! Enfin tu penses comme tu veux moi je sais que je ne veux pas du tout connaître mon avenir, ma vie me paraîtrais fade et sans intérêt sinon.

James haussa un sourcil comme si elle était folle. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme s'abstint de commentaire.

-En tout cas j'arrive pas à croire que Snivellus soit professeur, marmonna James plus pour lui-même que pour Lily.

La jeune fille décida donc de ne pas répondre. Elle fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche d'un livre mais n'en trouva aucun. La rousse poussa un soupir. L'après midi risquait d'être longue.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand les deux adolescents entendirent un homme les appeler. Intrigués, ils se levèrent pour faire pivoter le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur appartement. Devant eux se trouvait Mr Ollivander avec une vingtaine d'année en plus. Lily le reconnut surtout grâce à ses yeux si inquiétant qui eux, n'avait pas changé.

-Bonsoir Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Quelle surprise de vous retrouver dans cette époque. Le professeur Dumbledore ma dit que vous aviez perdu vos baguettes.

La Gryffondor aurait juré avoir entendu un peu de reproche dans sa phrase. James acquiesçât étrangement silencieux.

--J'ai emmené avec moi plusieurs baguettes qui ressemblent assez aux vôtres. Allez dépêchez vous de les essayé !

James et Lily entreprirent d'essayer la centaine de baguettes que Mr Ollivander avait emmené avec lui. Et dire qu'il y en avait une centaine n'était nullement exagéré. Le jeune homme ne mit guère plus de vingt minutes à trouver chaussure à son pied. Pour la Gryffondor cela prit plus de temps. Beaucoup plus de temps. Elle ne se rappelait pas que c'était si barbant de s'acheter une baguette magique, au contraire avant de rentrer à Poudlard elle avait trouvé ce moment inoubliable. Sans doute parce qu'elle découvrait le monde magique à cette époque, se dit-elle. Alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit la jeune fille trouva enfin une baguette qui lui convenait. Mr Ollivander visiblement ravie ne pu s'empêcher de poussa une exclamation ravie, Lily entendit aussi très distinctement le soupir de soulagement qu'avait fait James.

-Et bien au revoir, et évitez de perdre votre baguette cette fois ci dans cette époque ou une autre, termina t-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent s'éloigné quand Mr Ollivander se retourna.

-Au fait Dumbledore vous demande de ne pas chercher à connaître votre avenir. Il dit que sa ne vous apporterait que des ennuis.

Face à la moue boudeuse que fit James, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Merci à l'éclat de la lune pour sa review. Je suis incapable de résiter aux yeux de merlan frit lol. Voilà la suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une autre époque.**

Il était déjà neuf heures et Dumbledore n'était toujours pas venu les chercher. James en avait profité pour se recoucher, et il dormait déjà à point fermé, en laissant échapper de temps à autre un ronflement sonore. Lily, elle, était assise dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et contemplait les flammes le regard fixe. Elle frissonna et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa couverture.

Tout cela, la laissait soucieuse ; les cours étaient censés commencer à huit heures, et pourtant, elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit dans le couloir. Depuis sept heures ; heure à laquelle les premiers élèves se levaient pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, la jeune fille n'avait plus rien entendu. Comme si le château était vide. Bien sur, cela n'était pas le cas, elle le savait. En faîtes, la préfète pensait surtout que le professeur Dumbledore, avait convoqué tout Poudlard pour leur donner des consignes. Consignes qui la concernait, et James aussi, elle en était sure.

Cela n'était pas là pour la rassurer, elle sentait qu'on essayait de leur cacher quelque chose. Evidemment, la rousse n'avait aucune intention de le découvrir. Elle avait une peur monstre de son avenir, comme son épouvantard le lui avait montré en troisième année. Elle frissonna en se rappelant ce moment et le chassa de ses pensées d'un geste de la main.

En réalité, la rousse s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour James. Il était curieux et avait un faible pour tout ce qui touchait à l'aventure. Sans compter cette manie de s'attirer des ennuis. Tous les ingrédients pour avoir des problèmes dans cette époque. La jeune fille lança un regard à son petit ami, qui dormait toujours. Il faudra qu'elle le surveille de près.

Lily se retourna brusquement quand le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur appartement, pivota. Il laissa place au professeur McGonagall qui avait son habituel air sévère. La Gryffondor, bien qu'elle savait, qu'elle se trouvait vingt ans dans le futur, ne put s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois étonnée devant l'age qu'avait pris la directrice des Gryffondor. Heureusement la préfète ne montra rien de ses pensées et se leva pour saluer McGonagall.

-Bonjour Miss Evans, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Où est Mr Potter ?

-Ici, lui répondit une voix ensommeillé et une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés émergea d'un tas de couverture.

-A ce que je vois, vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même, lui répondit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Néanmoins Lily remarqua que leur professeur esquissa un de ses rares sourires. Elle semblait ravie de les voir, ce qui fit chaud au cœur de la Gryffondor, qui éprouvait un véritable respect pour son professeur de métamorphose.

Pendant que James alla dans la salle de bains, reprendre une apparence convenable, la vieille femme donna ses directives à la préfète.

-Le professeur Dumbledore a convoquer tous les élèves et professeurs dans la Grande Salle ce matin et leurs a expliquer longuement la situation. Il a aussi interdit à _quiconque _de vous révéler votre avenir. Donc je vous prierais de ne pas essayer de le connaître, sachez que cela peut être dangereux. Enfin, vous continuerez votre année scolaire en septième année, à Gryffondor, comme n'importe quel élève. Je compte sur vous pour faire passer le message à Mr Potter.

-Bien Professeur.

Elles attendirent quelques instants et une fois que James quitta la salle de bain, Mcgonagall se leva en reprenant son air sévère et en leur demandant de la suivre.

Lily suivait son professeur à travers les innombrables couloirs du château, et plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait son cœur se serrer. La préfète avait toujours détesté se retrouver au centre de l'attention générale et elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que ça ne manquerait pas cette fois ci. James sentant le malaise de sa petite amie, lui passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules. Lily lui adressa un sourire crispé mais heureux. Finalement il regagnait un peu de maturité.

A sa façon de regarder autour de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la préfète comprit qu'il était très impatient de se retrouver face à toutes ces personnes qui venaient d'une époque qui n'était pas la leur. La jeune fille eut quand même le temps de remarquer que même vingt ans plus tard, le château n'avait pas changé et elle se sentit rassurer.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser rentrer. James et Lily furent accueillis par un silence de plomb et par une centaine d'élèves les regardant avec curiosité. Lily se hâta de traverser l'immense pièce et même James perdit de son assurance. La rousse entendit quelques chuchotements qui l'intriguaient.

-Regarde ses yeux, ils sont identiques.

-Et tu as vu comme ils se ressemblent.

-Alors c'est eux Depuis le temps que j'en ai entendu parler.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ces chuchotements et étrangement, Dumbledore ne faisait rien pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Il observait avec intérêt la table des Gryffondor, ou les élèves semblaient être le plus gênés. La rousse vit aussi Rogue, à la table des professeurs, qui avait le même regard chargé de haine. Elle se jura de l'éviter le plus possible.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient presque arrivés à leur table, quand un rouge et or se leva précipitamment et quitta rapidement la Grande Salle la tête baissée. Lily eut juste le temps de voir qu'il avait des cheveux noirs en batailles, un peu comme James. Ce départ provoqua une fois de plus les murmures des élèves de Poudlard, mais cette fois-ci, Dumbledore était là pour ramener l'ordre et ainsi permettre à James et Lily de s'installer correctement.

-Bien, reprit Dumbledore, nos invités vont passer un temps indéterminé avec nous et j'espère que vous ferez le maximum pour leur être agréable. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Et bon appétit à tous !

Aussitôt les plats vides se remplirent de tout ce qu'il fallait pour avoir un petit déjeuner parfait.

-Quand je pense que grâce à nous, les cours de ce matin on été annulé, s'exclama James ayant repris confiance en lui.

-James, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière. Non mais vraiment…

Tout deux se disputèrent amicalement encore quelques minutes, décidant de ne pas faire attention aux regards indiscrets. Seulement James ne réussit pas à tenir le coup, avec le rouquin qu'il avait en face de lui et qui le regardait bouche bée depuis le début du repas.

-Euh… Excuse moi, mais il y a un problème là. ?

-Ron ! Quand auras-tu finis de réagir comme un gamin, s'exclama une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Elle se tourna vers James et Lily, un sourire amicale aux lèvres, alors que le dénommé Ron voulut protester.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley. Nous sommes tout deux les préfets de Gryffondor. Vous serez dans notre classe.

Lily apprécia immédiatement cette Hermione Granger, qui avait l'air d'être le même genre de personne que la rousse. James et Lily se présentèrent à leur tour, ravie de voir des visages sympathiques.

-Weasley… Sa me dit quelque chose comme nom. Je connais peut être tes parents ou un frère, ou une sœur.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

-Nous sommes désolé, mais nous ne pouvons rien vous dire.

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un regard sévère vers Ron.

-Par contre je vais vous donner vos emplois du temps, nous commencerons par la métamorphose.

-Et moi qui croyais être en vacances, grommela James.

Hermione et Lily lui lancèrent un regard à la McGonagall, tandis que Ron éclata de rire.

-Qui était le garçon qui est parti tout à l'heure ? Il était assis avec vous il me semble, s'interrogea Lily.

Pour la première fois Hermione parut gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas à la rousse.

-Oui, et bien… c'est notre ami… Harry Gradfield… il ne se sentait pas bien. N'est ce pas Ron ?

Celui-ci se dépêcha d'acquiesce.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard sombre. Aucun des deux n'était dupe et Hermione l'avait bien sentit. Un silence gênant s'installa, tandis que Lily avait le pressentiment que James n'accepterait pas longtemps qu'on lui cache des choses. Et cela inquiétait Lily qui commençait déjà à se méfier de tout, en particulier de Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Premier cour et premiers doutes.**

Après un petit déjeuner succulent bien que tendu et tardif, les quatre Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Lily fut enchantée de constater qu'elle était identique qu'en 1977. Au moins, elle pourrait prendre facilement ses marques.

-Lily, tu veux bien me suivre. Je vais te montrer notre dortoir, lui dit Hermione, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

Bien que la rousse appréciait déjà beaucoup Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son comportement étrange. En effet, sa nouvelle camarade n'arrêtait pas de lui parler doucement et gentiment comme quand on ne veut pas énerver quelqu'un. La préfète se promit de lui demander des explications plus tard.

C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille remarqua que James la regardait avec beaucoup trop d'insistance, pour que cela soit normal. Il voulait lui parler et pour cela, il ne fallait pas que Ron et Hermione les séparent. Lily hocha discrètement la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris et tourna ses yeux verts émeraudes en direction de Ron et Hermione.

-Si sa ne vous dérange pas, James et moi préférions rester ensemble, nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait à l'aise, je l'avoue.

-Vous pourriez peut être nous présenter les autres Gryffondor de notre année, continua James avec un sourire persuasif.

Ron haussa les épaules pour montrer à Hermione que cela lui était bien égal qu'ils commencent par les présentations, et tout deux se mirent en quête de leurs camarades, laissant James et Lily enfin seuls.

Le jeune homme entraîna sa petite amie dans un coin à l'écart. Lily eut une moue inquiète en voyant le regard de James. Il y avait de la gravité dans ses yeux et cela n'était pas habituel chez lui.

Ils nous cachent quelque chose. Tous. Tous n'arrêtent pas de nous mentir. Tu l'as remarqué ?

-Bien sur que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais qu'est ce que nous pouvons y faire ?

-Il faut qu'on se renseigne, c'est évident.

-Non James ! Je t'interdis de faire ça. Attendons que le professeur Dumbledore ait trouvé une solution pour nous ramener chez nous.

C'est bien ce que la jeune fille craignait. James comptait déjà percer les secrets de son avenir et ça ne faisait que depuis hier qu'il était ici. Voyant que son petit ami n'était pas près de changer d'avis, la rousse poussa un soupir résigné.

-Ecoute James, tout cela me fait peur. Alors soit prudent.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa tendrement Lily qui se sentit légèrement rassurée. Ils furent interrompus par une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur age et qui possédait une chevelure aussi flamboyante que celle de Lily.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. Je suis la sœur de Ron et l'amie d'Hermione. Je crois que vous les connaissez déjà.

Les deux Gryffondor acquiescèrent, puis Ginny aborda un des sujet que Lily aimait le moins : le Quidditch. Si la jeune femme détestait tant ce sport c'est bien parce que cela n'amenait que des conflits supplémentaires entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Contrairement à elle, James adorait ce sport, il était même attrapeur. Quand il apprit que Ginny était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il s'emballa aussitôt. Bientôt une discussion animée commença. Le jeune homme voulait absolument savoir le classement de Poudlard et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie en apprenant que Gryffondor était premier pour l'instant. Puis la jeune fille partit retrouver ses amies. James se retourna vers Lily en riant.

-Qui sait, c'est peut être ta fille, vous avez les même cheveux !

-Alors là, ça m'étonnerait, jamais mes enfants n'aimeront le Quidditch, rétorqua Lily.

Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent accompagné de leurs amis, après avoir fait tout le tour de Poudlard, ils trouvèrent James et Lily en train de rire aux éclats, tout en se lançant des vannes. Hermione se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

-Bien. Alors je voudrais vous présenter Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan chez les garçons.

Elle montra tour à tour un garçon au visage lunaire, puis un jeune homme noir et un autre blond.

Ils se saluèrent, puis Hermione passa aux filles qui étaient au nombre de deux.

-Et voici Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

Les garçons se mirent à parler entre eux, Lavande et Parvati quittèrent la pièce et Lily se retrouva donc seule avec Hermione. Elles s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils moelleux. Le silence s'installa pendant que Lily se demandait si elle devait jouer carte sur table avec sa camarade, et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe sur beaucoup de points. Elle décida que oui et commença d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

-Tu sais Hermione, James et moi, voyons très bien que vous nous cachez des choses. Nous ne sommes pas stupide. Seulement moi je ne chercherais pas à découvrir le pot aux roses, mais James lui le fera. Tu peux en être certaine.

Hermione contempla longuement Lily comme si elle la voyait différemment. Puis elle se leva avec un sourire gêné et marmonna un vague « Nous devrions aller en cours ».

Les neuf Gryffondor firent pivoter le portrait de la Grosse Dames et se dirigèrent en salle de métamorphose. Evidemment Ron et James arrivèrent les derniers, tant ils avaient traîné les pieds en maugréant. Ils s'installèrent tout au fond de la pièce alors que Lily et Hermione se mirent au premier rang. Immédiatement McGonagall commença son cours.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que vos ASPIC sont pour bientôt. C'est pour cela que nous allons commencer des révisions.

La rousse eut une expression déçu, identique à celle de sa camarade, ce qui la fit sourire.

-Pour commencer, nous allons essayer un sort que bon nombre d'entre vous avaient raté lors de leur sixième année. Il s'agit de transformer un minéral en animal.

Lily poussa un soupir. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement ce sort, elle c'était même entraîné des nuits entières pour le réussir le mieux possible.

-Messieux Potter et Weasley, pouvez vous arrêter ces enfantillages.

Toute la classe se retourna vers les deux fautifs, qui étaient en train de faire une partie de bataille explosive. James adressa un sourire innocent à son professeur alors que Ron rougissait. Après avoir enlevé dix points à Gryffondor, McGonagall continua son cour.

Mais Lily n'écoutait lus. En ce tournant vers James, elle avait vu Harry Gradfield, l'ami de Ron et Hermione. Il se trouvait dans un coin de la salle à l'écart des autres et semblait extrêmement mal.

Cette fois ci la jeune fille eut l'occasion de le voir en face, et elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à James ! A part les yeux, il les avait verts. Le cœur de Lily battait la chamade et elle commençait à ressentir un énorme vide à l'intérieur de son corps. La rousse ne cessait de se dire que son petit ami devait avoir un faible pour les femmes aux yeux verts, mais une autre voix, lui disait que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle la mère. Et Lily savait que c'était cette voix, qui avait raison. A dix-sept ans on ne se disait pas, que c'est avec son petit ami actuel qu'on n'aurait un enfant. Et la jeune fille se posait mille questions comme : « Est-ce que j'aime James suffisamment pour faire ma vie avec lui ? » ou encore « Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas fait quelque chose pour leur cacher l'identité de Harry ? »

Parce que Lily en était sure, Harry Gradfield se nommait en réalité Harry Potter. Tout tournait dans la tête de Lily qui sentait son petit monde s'écrouler.

Elle finit le cours l'air absente et fut soulager d'entendre la sonnerie retentir. Aussitôt la rousse se précipita vers James. Il avait l'air de très bonne humeur et avait le regard rieur, alors que Harry passait devant eux avec les yeux rouges.

La jeune fille secoua la tête ; il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


End file.
